Hearth's Warming Carol
by Earth Beast
Summary: Twilight, Nyx and their Friends are preparing Hearth's Warming but Nyx's Uncle and Auntie doesn't trust or believe Nyx so they ruining her very first Hearth's Warming and plan to impirson her. Can three ghosts change their mind?
1. Chapter 1: Hearth's Warming Eve

Hearth's Warming Carol

Chapter 1: Hearth's Warming Eve

It was afternoon of Hearth's Warming Eve and ponies from Ponyville are busy, hanging the decorations. At the library, Twilight Sparkle and her friends minus Fluttershy, are making a special day for somebody...

"No, no, no. It's 'somepony', not 'somebody'." Pinkie Pie said.

Oh right, sorry. Somepony who just so special to Twilight. Others just look at their pink friend in confuse.

"This going to be prefect for Nyx." Twilight said.

"Yeah! This is going to be 20% cooler." Rainbow Dash said.

Just then, Nyx and her friends enter the library. Pinkie Pie rush to meet them.

"Hi Nyx! Are you excited?! I'm so excited!" Pinkie said.

Nyx nodded while bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, everypony." A kind voice said.

Everypony turn and saw Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna along with Twilight Parents; Twilight Velvet and Night Light. Everypony bow to the Princess Sisters, even Nyx.

"No need for that, my little ponies. We just drop Twilight Sparkle's parents." Princess Luna said.

Princess Celstia walk to Twilight and her daughter; Nyx. Nyx saw Princess of the Day, got scared and ducked beneath Twilight.

"It's ok. I won't take you away again. I'm just checking to see how you and your mother doing." Princess Celestia said.

Nyx nodded and slowly come out.

"You're excited for Hearth's Warming?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes." Nyx said.

"Hello, Twilight." Velvet said as she and her husband.

"Hi mum and dad." Twilight said.

"Hi, Twilight's parents." Spike said.

"Well, if it isn't my daughter's number one assistant. Keeping Twilight out of trouble?" Night Light asked.

"You know it." Spike said.

"Now, where's our first little granddaughter?" Velvet asked/joke as she went to Nyx.

"Here she is." Velvet said as she somehow pick up Nyx and give her a hug.

"Oh, mum." Twilight said while giggle.

"We've brings some gifts for you two." Night Light said as guards brings gifts.

"Great! Just put them under the tree with the others." Twilight said.

Nodded, the guards did as Twilight said, putting presents with others.

"That's a lot of presents." Princess Luna said.

"Well, we too, want Nyx to have a best Hearth's Warming she very had." Rainbow said.

"Isn't it the first Hearth's Warming she had?" Applejack said.

"So what?" Rainbow asked.

"Hello?" A voice call out.

Everypony turn to the door and saw Shining Armor and his wife; Princess Cadance.

"Shining, Cadance!" Twilight said.

Twilight went to see her brother and sister-in-law.

"Sunshine! Sunshine! Ladybugs Awake! Clap your hooves and give a little shake!" Twilight and Cadance said.

After a quick giggle...

"What's bring you two here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, we heard you are having Hearth's Warming for Nightmare Moon." Shining said in angry tone.

"That's right! We're making sure Nyx has a best Hearth's Warming." Pinkie said, not knowing what Shining said.

"H-happy Hearth's Warming Uncle Shining and Auntie Cadance." Nyx said in shyness.

Cadance and Shining just glare at their so-call niece.

"...There is no happy with you around." Cadance said.

"Cadance!" Celestia said in shock.

"What do you mean?!" Twilight asked in slowly rage.

"What she mean is that Nightmare Moon only give fears." Shining said.

"But Nyx changed! She's a good filly now!" Twilight said.

"Twilight. Don't believe those lies and tricks." Cadance said.

"That's nonsense. Nyx is a sweet little filly. We all can see that." Rartiy said.

"Yeah! What she said." Rainbow said.

"Cadance, please?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sorry, but Nightmare moon does not deserve Hearth's Warming or the presents. Guards!" Cadance said.

With that, the crystal guards rush in. Even with everypony try to defend, guards grab Nyx's presents and went off with them.

"Hey! You can't take those! Those are Nyx's Hearth's Warming presents!" Twilight said.

"I'm afraid we just did. And first thing in the morning, we'll be back to sent Nyx where she belong, in prison or worst, the moon." Princess of the Crystal Empire said before she, her husband and guards went off.

Nyx was heart broken while everypony was mad and Twilight was in hellfire rage.

(Oh wow! Everypony seem to be move on about Nyx except for Shining Amrmor and Princess Cadance. Poor Nyx, having her first Hearth's Warming ruining by her Uncle and Auntie. What will happen. Just wait and see. Oh and Nyx belong to Pen Stroke.) 


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost of Hearth's Warming Pas

Hearth's Warming Carol

Chapter 2: Ghost of Hearth's Warming Past

Cadance and Shining just enter their room.

"Twilight will be better when Nightmare Moon is lock up for good." Shining said.

"And when she is, she'll thank us." Cadance said, agreed with her husband.

Suddenly, the wind blow in the room.

"Who let the window open?" Shining asked.

"Princess Cadance? Shining Armor?"A filly voice call out, waving her arm or leg through the wardrobe doors.

"Who's calling us?" Cadance asked, look at the wardrobe.

Coming out of wardrobe, is a little filly ghost that look like the filly version of...

"Twilight! What has that monster done to you?" Cadance asked as she run to hug Twilight...

Which Cadance's arms went through filly.

"Easy. I'm not Twilight." 'Twilight' said.

"We can see that. What do you want with us?" Shining asked.

"Very much. I'm the Ghost of Hearth's Warming Past. Your and Nyx's past. I'm come to guide you two through the past." Past said.

"Sorry. Don't believe it." Shining said.

"And why not?" Past asked.

"Because we are dreaming or I might be. You're not real." Shining said.

"Whatever you say. It's time to go." Past said.

With that, the filly like ghost light her horn and with a big flash, the ghost, prince and princess are now in Shining's old home. Shining's parents are getting ready for the night out.

"You two remember this?" Past asked.

"Remember? This is the day I first foalsit baby Twilight." Cadance said.

"I remember that too." Shining said.

Just then, young Shining enter the house with young Cadance. They walk through Real Shining and Cadance, not seeing them.

"Why didn't they see us?" Cadance asked.

"These are the shadow of past. They can't hear or see us." Past said

"I'm home." Past Shining said.

"Oh, Hi Sweetheart. You must be Cadance? Shining told us so much about you." Velvet said.

"MUUUUM!" Past Shining said in embarrassment.

"Oh man." Shining said as Cadance giggle.

"Shining Armor told me you going out for the night." Past Cadance said.

"That's right. We just need to find a foalsitter for Twilight since Shining has plans." Night Light said.

"Well, I'm great with kids. I'll foalsit Twilight." Past Cadance said.

"Will you? Great! The list is on the fridge. We'll be back on midnight." Velvet said.

With that, the parents went off.

"Want to meet my baby sister?" Past Shining asked.

Past Cadance nodded and follow her friend with real Prince and Princess and ghost follow them, to baby room. They quietly walk through the room to the crib where there sleeping, is baby Twilight Sparkle.

"Awe. She's so cute and so tiny." Past Cadance said.

"And on that day, I foalsit her a lot of time and grow to love her as a sister I never had." Cadance said with a smile.

"And then you two fall in love together. Soon in years time, you were planning to marry each other, but didn't go as plan, did it?" Past asked.

"No. Queen Changeling ambushed me and took my place." Cadance said with sadness.

"And you, Shining Armor, haven't noticed of what's happening of you soon-to-be-wife. And when Twilight did noticed and try to protcet you..." Past said.

Shining's eyes widen as he know what the Past going to show them.

"Oh no! Don't show us that!" Shining said.

The ghost said nothing as her horn glow again and with a big flash, the ghost, prince and princess are now in hallway in the castle of Canterlot, where fake Princess Cadance run through them. the Ghost, Prince and Princess slowly head to the door, watching past SShining shouting that his sister; Twilight.

"You want to know why my eyes went all? Nuh! Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to heal me! And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!" Past Shining said.

"I was just trying to–" Twilight was cut off.

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all." Past Shining said before he went off.

"This action Twilight did, is the same you two did at Twilight's house, thinking Nightmare Moon will bring fears to all. Twilight try to save you and you didn't believe her." Past said.

"But Twilight was right, in the end." Shining said.

"But sometime, doing the same thing isn't truly the same. Now, I'm going to show you somepony's past." Past said.

With that, the ghost's horn glow again and with a big flash, the ghost, prince and princess are now in Everfree Forest. Twilight slowly walking to the bushes.

"I remember what's going." Cadance said.

"Me too. This is where Twilight found Nyx." Shining Armor said.

Indeed it is. Twilight found black filly and brought her home.

"Then Twilight and Nyx starting to love each other as Mother and daughter." Past said.

"Yeah. They have." Shining said.

"Sadly, few months after that day..." Past said.

The ghost's horn glow again and with a big flash, the ghost, prince and princess are now outside of library of Ponyville. They look through the window, watching Princess Celestia carring Nyx as Nyx try to get to Twilight.

"Twilight! TWILIGHT! Please, don't let her take me, Twilight! I don't want to go! Please, I want to stay here, Twilight! If I did something bad, I'm sorry! Please, I don't want to go! Twilight! TWILIGHT!" Nyx call out in fear.

Princess Celestia with Nyx just left the library and stepped into the chariot. the chariot took of with Nyx's last scream...

"MOMMY!"

Few seconds after that, Twilight rush out, try to rescue her daughter, but it was too late...

"NYX!" Twilight call out in sadness.

"Oh. poor little filly." Cadance said with a little tear from her eye.

"Awe. Are you crying?" Past asked.

As Shining comfort his wife, Cadance answer...

"N-no! I'm not! Aunt Celestia is doing the right thing. She must protcet Ponies from Nightmare Moon!" Cadance said.

"And yet, she broken Twilight's heart to do so." Past said.

"Shut up. Just shut up and leave me and my wife alone!" Shining said in rage.

With that, Shining Armor release his wife and charge at the ghost, only to hit the wall. The Prince and the Princess look around. They are back in their room in Crytal Empire.

"That was odd." Cadance said.

"And painful." Shining said, rubbing his forehead.

(One down, two to go. Shining's past is in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and Nyx's is in Past Sins writen by Pen Stroke. The next ghost will appear next. See you all soon!) 


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost of Hearth's Warming Pre

Hearth's Warming Carol

Chapter 3: Ghost of Hearth's Warming Present

"What just happen?" Cadance asked.

"I'm sure it was just a dream." Shining said.

Just then, there is a odd laugh.

"Just a dream? What makes you think that?" A voice from the fire place, asked.

Prince and Princess recognize that voice.

"Discord? We're not in the mood with your jokes. Leave us alone." Shining said.

The fire smoke somehow move away from the fire and transform into Discord ghost.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." 'Discord' said.

Shining charge at Discord, only to pass right through him.

"Don't tell me. You not really Discord. you're..." Cadance said.

"The Ghost of Hearth's Warming Present, at your service, your highness." Present said.

"Great. More ghosts." Shining said.

"My work is now and now is Hearth's Warming! Now, let's go." Present said.

And with that, the ghost snap of his fingers, and with a big flash, the ghost, prince and princess are now by Twilight's library at Hearth's Warming Eve night.

"That's Twilight's house. Why did you brought us here?" Cadance asked.

The Ghost said nothing as he snap his fingers and all three of them float up to the bedroom window. They look through the window, seeing Nyx still awake, looking sad as she sings...

Where are you, Hearth's Warming?  
>Why can't I find you?<br>Why have you gone away?  
>My life is changing I'm rearranging I was hopeing that my future has changes too.<p>

Nyx walk to the window and stare at the stars.

Where are you, Hearth's Warming?  
>Do you remember the evil mare you used to know?<br>You and I were so carefree Now nothing's easy Did my future change Or just...me?

Just then, Twilight enter their bedroom.

"Nyx, it's time for bed." Twilight said.

"Ok. mommy." Nyx said.

With that, both mother and daughter went to bed. Meanwhile outside, Cadance and Shining couldn't believe what they heard.

"Wow. We never know Nyx was looking forward to spend Hearth's Warming with Twilight." Cadance said.

Shining nodded.

"Hey now. We not done yet." Present said.

With that, the ghost snap of his fingers, and with a big flash, the ghost, prince and princess are now in Twilight's library in the morning. They saw Twilight talking to her friends.

"Thanks for coming over. My little Nyx still upset about what happen yesterday." Twilight said.

"No problem, sugarcube." Applejack said.

"The poor filly deserve so much." Fluttershy said.

Just then, Spike, Nyx and her grandparents come down.

"Morning everypony!" Spike call out.

But before anypony say anything, there's a big bang on the door.

"Open up! We know she in there!" A voice from outside, said.

Suddenly, the door broke door, and crystal guards rush in.

"We're here for Nightmare Moon. Hand her over!" Guard one said.

"NO!" Twilight said, standing in front of Nyx, protceting her little filly.

"Normally I don't approve of violence at times, but I'll rip you to pieces if you harm on hair on Nyx's cute little head!" Rarity said.

"We're warning you. You be doing this over our dead bodies." Rainbow said.

"Hopefully not..." Fluttershy said.

"Have it your way, Mares." Guard one said.

With that, the guards fight Twilight, her family and friends, trying to get Nyx while the ghost, the prince and the princess watch.

"If they hurt Twilight, they going to wish Sombra is still their king." Cadance said.

"That goes for me too." Shining said.

"Actually, that's not why I show you." Present said.

Just then, present Shining Armor and Princess Cadance enter.

"Twilight, get out of the way!" Present Shining ordered.

"No! Never! I won't let you two and your guards take my Nyx away!" Twilight said.

Suddenly, Twilight and others minus Nyx are now floating in the air with present Cadance's magic.

"This is for your own good. Guards, take Nightmare Moon to the Crystal Empire dungeon!" Present Cadance ordered.

Two Guards run, grab Nyx and taking her away.

"MOMMY!" Nyx cried.

"NYX! NO!" Twilight cried.

"Are you regretting?" Present asked.

"No!" Prncess and Princess said.

"Well, maybe a little." Cadance said with her husband nodded.

"Well, my time is done." Present said, snap his finger.

And with a big flash, Cadance and Shining are back in their bedroom.

"Man..." Shining said.

"Come on, Let's go get a glass of water." Cadance said.

With that, they left their room, heading to the kitchen.

(That's ghost number 2! The last one will be ready. the song I made is nearly from the Grinch. See you all soon!) 


	4. Chapter 4: Ghost of Hearth's Warming Yet

Hearth's Warming Carol

Chapter 4: Ghost of Hearth's Warming Yet-to-Come

After they had a nice glass of water each, Cadance and Shining made their way back, through the throne room where the lights came from. Wait, what?!

"Hey! Somepony is in the throne room." Cadance said.

With their magic, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance open the doors and walk in.

"Who's in there at this time of-" Shining suddenly stops.

Why you might be asking. Well, sitting right on Cadance's throne chair, is the ghost version of...

"Tirek?! So you're back." Shining said.

With that, Cadance and Shining charge to 'Tirek' only to pass right through and hit the chair. 'Tirek' turn and look at them.

"I'm not who you think I am. I am a Ghost of Hearth's Warming Yet-To-Come. AKA Future." Future said.

"F-future? I don't like the look of this." Cadance said.

Suddenly, the prince and the princess are now floating in the air with Future's magic then he carry them to the door.

"You have never let go of the past, let the hate get the best of you, ruined Hearth's Warming for your sister's little girl, taking her presents and plan to lock her up forever. Now, we'll see the error of your ways." Future said.

With that, Future open the door, showing light. with a big flash, the ghost, prince and princess are now in the dungeon of the Crystal Empire. Couple guards carry a tray of food to the far end of hall. There in the cell, is a lonely black filly; Nyx. She's just laying on her bed, not careing what going on. The guards open the door and place the food inside before lock the door and left. Nyx did not move a muscle.

"What's wrong? Why is she not eating?" Cadance asked.

"She never eat or drink since she was put in the cell. Now come. We must go farther ahead." Future said, heading to the nearby door.

With that, Future open the door, showing light. with a big flash, the ghost, prince and princess are now in the Graveyard. They saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walking to the tombstone. On the tombstone, the word NYX SPARKLE FORMER KNOW AS NIGHTMARE MOON.

"Nyx is dead?!" Shining asked.

"That's right. Becuase she didn't eat anything, Nyx die of hunger." Future said.

"Well Nyx, a lot has happen since you die. You mother went back the way she was before all things happen. I hope you are fine in heaven." Celestia said with a tear.

Princess Luna cry a little.

"I don't see why they're sad. You heard Princess. Twilight is back to normal. Everything is alright now." Shining said.

"Don't be to sure about that." Future said, heading to the church's door.

With that, Future open the door, showing light. with a big flash, the ghost, prince and princess are now in Twilight's library. They then saw Twilight Sparkle, keeping her nose in the book. Spike just enter the room.

"Come on, Twilight. We're going to be late of Hearth's Warming party. Your friend Pinkie Pie has prepared for you." Spike said.

"Three things. One; I don't have friends. Two; I don't have time for those nonsenses. And three; Hearth's Warming is a humbug!" Twilight said said, not looking away from the book.

"But..." Spike try to say.

"Spike, shut up and get back to work or would you like to sleep outside in the cold." Twilight said.

"No ma'am. Sorry ma'am. I'll get back to work." Spike said in sadness.

Cadance and Shining could not believe their eyes.

"What is this? During her stay in Ponyville, she was happy with her friends and before that, she loves Hearth's Warming. But now..." Cadance said.

"But now, your highness, she compete forgotten what friendship is all about. Ever since her daughter's deaths, her heart has turn cold as ice. She hate friends and Hearth's Warming. All she care about is her studies." Future said.

"Oh no! Twily, Don't do this!" Shining said.

Suddenly, the floor under Shining and Cadance break off, causing them to fall in. And for some reason, Cadance's wings won't open and they magic isn't working. falling through, they are seeing vision of Twilight during her time away from her former friends. They land hard on the ground. They look around. They're in the hallway of Canterlot castle, near the throne room. They then saw Twilight coming.

"I wonder what the Princess wants. Maybe she want to see my study reports." Twilight said.

Twilight enter the room, follow by the prince and princess. Princess Celestia is sitting on her throne.

"You want to see me?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. I regret to tell you that your study under my wing has come to the end." Celestia said.

"WHAT?! Why?!" Twilight asked.

"Becuase ever since Nyx, your daughter who you loved so much, died, you becoming cold on everypony even youe friends. I try to help you, but I give up. The lesson is over. Now dismiss." Celestia said before turn her head away from her former student.

Twilight just stare at her former teacher with slowly tearing. Twilight then run away. Shining and Cadance just watch her leave before turn to Princess of the Sun.

"I'm sorry Twilight. And I'm sorry Nyx. If Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor only open their eyes and see how much you love your mother and all your family, even Cadance and Shining, maybe this madess will not happen." Celestia said.

Shining and Cadance was shock of what they just heard.

"Wait! Nig-Nyx love us, even how we treat her before now?" Shining asked.

"That's right." Future said, appear next to them. "Nyx is being what all little fillies and colts do, love their family so much, no matter what. In fact, I believe Nyx has brought you a nice present for you before you took hers. But hey, she's evil and you got what you want. Nightmare Moon is dead."

"NO! This isn't what we want!" Cadance said, now feeling regret even more for what she done.

"Please, tell us the future can be change!" Shining said.

"We'll change! We swear!" Couple said.

The ghost just snap his fingers and a big flash as the prince and princess keep on saying 'We'll change! We swear!'

(And that ghost number three. What will Cadance and Shining do to make up/repair/restore things? Just wait and see. See you lot very soon!) 


	5. Chapter 5: Hearth's Warming Day

Hearth's Warming Carol

Chapter 5: Hearth's Warming Day

After a big flash, the married couple appear on their bed, hugging together while chatting...

"We swear! We will change!" They said.

They stop and look around.

"We're back in our room." Shining said.

Cadance head to the window and open it.

"It's morning. Flash Sentry!" Cadance call out.

"You call, your highness?" Flash asked as he enter.

"What day is this?" Shining asked.

"Why, it's Hearth's Warming day, my Prince." Flash asked.

"Did the guards get Nyx yet?" Cadance asked, worried if they are too late.

"No, your highness. They're waiting for your orders." Flash said.

"Yes! That's means it not too late! There's still a chance!" Cadance said in joy as she jump around of joy.

Flash watch his crystal princess in confuse.

"Tell the guards that their mission is cancel." Shining said.

"Yes, sire." Flash said before he went off.

Cadance suddenly stop.

"Nyx's presents!" Cadance said.

With that in her mind, Cadance run out of her and her husband bedroom. Shining follow behind. A while later, they arrive at the room of the room where Nyx's presents are.

"Please, oh please don't let anything happen to them." They whispered.

Slowly with their eyes shut, they open the door. When they open their eyes, standing right in front of them is lots of Hearth's Warming presents, Nyx's presents that is, all accounting for today.

"Yes!" Cadance said.

"I just got a plan!" Shining said.

"I know what you're planing. We must tell-"

Cadance was heading as saying only to bump on pony taller then her. Cadance look up and see Princess Celestia with Princess Luna by her Princess Sisters look pretty mad at Cadance and Shining who just join his wife.

"Oh no! More ghosts!" Cadance said in fear.

"Ghost? It just us." Celestia said.

"Oh. Thank goddess. I had enough with ghosts already. Wait a minute! What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you two be at Canterlot?" Cadance asked.

"We are here to talk with you two about your action yesterday." Luna said.

"We know what we did. And we are going to make things right." Shining said.

"Don't bother try to talk you way- Wait, what?!" Celestia asked in shock and surprise.

"We are going to fix what we broken." Cadance said.

"You are buffing." Luna said, not believing them.

"No your highness, really! Honesty!" Shining said.

"We're really want to make up on our niece. In fact, we are going to have..."

Cadance then led follow to the Princess Sisters and whispering to them about the plan. Slowly, the Princess Sisters smile at the plan.

"Very well. We'll pick them up while you prepare it." Celestia said.

(Meanwhile)

Nyx is still asleep on her mother's bed. Both Twilight and Nyx sleep together after what happen at Hearth's Warming Eve. Anyway, Nyx slowly awaking. Nyx walk down the stairs, seeing her mother, talking with her grandparents and friends, Twilight and Nyx's that is.

"Morning everypony." Nyx said with half happy and half sad.

"Morning Nyx." Everypony said.

Twilight's friends look at their friend's daughter in sadness as Nyx begin playing with her friends; the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"I still feel bad for poor Nyx." Applejack said.

"Me too. It's no fun when somepony is upset." Pinkie said.

"Those crystal jerks have taken Nyx Hearth's Warming presents. That is 20% uncool!" Rainbow said.

Just then, there is a knock on Twilight's door. Everypony become wary. It could be the crystal guards that come to take poor Nyx away.

"Nyx, get behind me." Twilight said.

Nyx nodded and went behind her mother. Spike shaky, open the door.

"...Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Spike said.

Everypony relax. Twilight went to the Princesses.

"Sorry Princess Celestia. We thought..."

"We are aware who or what you thought we were. That's why we come, we are here to get you and Nyx out of Ponyvile for the while." Princess Celestia said.

"Really?" Nyx asked, meet up with her mum and princess sisters.

"That's right. In fact, I believe it's best that everypony in this library, leaves as well." Princess Luna said, wink her older sister without others notice.

"Well, I'm sure will go with Twilight and Nyx." Applejack said.

"What kind of friend will I be if Twilight and Nyx are force to spend Hearth's Warming alone?" Rarity asked.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, would everypony put on the blindfolds one?" Princess Celestia asked, hold out some cloths with her magic.

One by one, Everypony but princesses, put on the blindfolds.

"Now, relax as we use the teleport spell." Princess Luna said.

With that, the Princesses' horns glow and everypony and extra things(Wink) are transport in #coughs# room.

"Ok, you can take your blindfolds off." Princess Luna said with a smile.

With that, everypony took off their blindfolds and look around in surprise. They are in throne room of the Crystal Empire, full of Hearth's Warming decorations.

"What in Equestia?" Twilight asked.

"Happy Hearth's Warming day!" Princess Cadance call out as she and Shining Armor appear near them.

Suddenly, Twilight and her friends, even shy Fluttershy and not-fighter Rarity, circle around Nyx to protect her from Prince and Princess of the Crystal Empire.

"Calm down everypony. We are not taking our little niece away." Cadance said with a loving smile at Nyx.

"Ah?" Everypony asked.

"That's right. We are here to fix our mistake and hope to start over with Nyx." Shining said with a smile.

"R-really? But what abo-"

"Oh! Look! Nyx's presents!" Pinkie cut off Twilight while point the presents under the tree.

Rarity and Applejack head to check the gifts. Look like they all here-

"Wait. What is this?" Rarity asked while hold up the sparkly present with her magic.

"That's also Nyx's present from us." Cadance said.

After hearing that, Nyx got through between Twilight and Rainbow, grab her present and quickly untied the bow and tore the wrapping paper away.

"So un-lady like!" Rarity said.

"Oh, lighting up, Rarity. She's just excited." Rainbow Dash said.

Nyx opened the lid to the box. Inside was a beautiful crystal necklace. Twilight recognize the necklace.

"Cadance, that's yo-"

"I want Nyx to have it as a sign of family love she's always wants." Cadance said.

Shining nodded, helping his only niece putting on the necklace.

"Thank you Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor." Nyx said.

"I believe you mean; Auntie Cadance and Uncle Shining Armor." Shining said.

Nyx smile brighter.

"Nyx, sweetheart, Why do you and your friends go see what else you got?" Cadance asked.

Nyx nodded and run to the presents half here and half from Twilight's place, with her friends.

"Ok, you two, what's going on here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain. You see..." Cadance started.

"You two have be visited by three scary ghosts that each took turns, showing you past, present and future, you regert and want to change your way and be uncle and auntie for poor Nyx. Right?" Pinkie Pie asked with very huge smile.

Cadance and Shining stare at her sister's super hyber friend in shock with jaw drop right on the floor.

"How did you know all that?" Shining asked.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie just said.

Cadance and Shining then, walk to their sister/in-law.

"We know what we did was wrong and we just want to say we're sorry we almost ruined Nyx's first Hearth's Warming." Shining said with his wife nodded.

Twilight just stare at them for the moment.

"...Even if I still mad at you two and want to turn you into frogs or flies, I forgive you." Twilight said with a bit smile.

The prince and the princess went smile and hug Twilight. Their parents join the hug follow by Nyx after seeing and want to be part of it.

"Awwww." Everypony said.

But then...

"Let's get the party start!" Pinkie said.

With that, everypony in the throne room starting to have fun. A while later, Everypony sit around the table, having their best Hearth's Warming dinner.

"Auntie Cadance, can we do this every year?" Nyx asked with a bit full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Twilight just said.

"I'm sure we can." Cadance said.

And that is how Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor glow bound with their Nyx and they Pinkie Promise to never break the family love again. And so as Nyx Sparkle observed…

"Happy Heart's Warming!" Nyx said while laying on her Uncle's back, waving at the veiwers.

Earth Beast: Merry Christmas everyone!

(And that it. I hope you like it and hope you veiwers enjoy your Christmas. Merry Christmas one and all!) 


End file.
